


At least out loud I won't say I'm in love

by sinceresapphire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Rip’s in denial while Ray just wants his friends to be happy. Somehow, this is less of a disaster than anticipated.





	At least out loud I won't say I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



"Oh my God. You're in love with her."

 

Rip’s eyes widen as he processes what Ray said then he rapidly shakes his head.

 

“I have no idea where you got that preposterous idea from because I can assure you, Dr. Palmer, that Miss Lance is simply a member of my team. An argument could even be made for friendship.”

 

Ray grins as he crosses his arms while leaning against the door frame.

 

The thought that he could be in love with Sara which is absurd, not that she wasn’t a wonderful woman and one of the strongest people he’s ever known but still, there is no way that he could be in love with her.

 

“Right……and who are you trying to convince exactly?”

 

“No one because there’s nothing that people need to be convinced about.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Ray lets out a sigh.

 

Clearly, this situation was worse than he thought.

 

“Why are you here anyways? Was there something you needed?”

 

“Oh yeah. Nate’s machine picked up an aberration in 2000.”

 

Frowning, Rip considers why that year in particular.

 

“I’m not sure why an aberration would appear in that year, so let’s see what Mr. Heywood has to say.”

 

The team gathers on the bridge as Nate scans the historical archives for the motivation behind the aberration.

 

Spotting the reason for the aberration, the team started debating their plan of action.

 

Rip looks over at Sara and takes a moment or two to appreciate the passion and fire she shows while arguing with Martin about the plan.

 

Then he happens to turn his head and catches Ray’s eye, who resists grinning at the captain but there’s a knowing look on his face causing Rip to huff before breaking up the argument going on around them.

 

For someone as smart as Dr. Palmer, Rip couldn’t help wonder how he could come up with such an illogical conclusion.

 

The team separates into several smaller teams in order to blend in – Stein remained with the Waverider, Palmer and Heywood are one group, Amaya and Jax are another with Rip in the final group with Sara and Rory. He wonders what mirror he broke or ladder he stepped under, to deserve this.

 

Rip scans the room for any sight of their target until his eyes land on Rory who stationed himself near the food table.

 

“Relax, Rip. This is supposed to be a party. You don’t need to stand at attention.”

 

He jumps at the sound of Sara’s voice.

 

“Sara! Was that really necessary?”

 

She grins as she holds out a hand to him.

 

“Come dance with me?”

 

He remembers one of their earliest missions and couldn’t help smiling before taking her hand.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

They walk out onto the dancefloor and Rip is glad that this is a fancy party because he is unsure he’d be able to dance like people do at house parties in this time period.

 

Rip pulls her close then grasps her hand with his while her other hand finds his shoulder as they begin a simple waltz.

 

Holding her in his arms like this was quite pleasant and something he’d like to have happen again.

 

But it didn’t mean that Dr. Palmer was right, at all.

 

Stumbling back onto the Waverider, the team members grin at each other as they were relatively unscathed yet managed to fix the aberration. They settle into their seats as Sara sits in the pilot’s seat to fly the ship back to the temporal zone.

 

 Rip thinks this is one of their better missions as he walks into his study/office once they arrive in the zone and the team splits up to unwind.

 

He removes his coat and drapes it over the back of his chair before dropping with a thud onto the couch.

 

“Well, that was dramatic.”

 

He looks over to the doorway and smiles slightly at the sight of Sara standing there.

 

“Ah yes, well that is the effect our team has on me sometimes.”

 

She laughs as she walks farther into the room.

 

“So, I’m in the mood for a drink but I don’t want to drink alone. Think this might be something you’d be interested in?”

 

“That sounds rather pleasant.”

 

Sara walks across the room to where Rip keeps the decanter with his favorite amber liquid and two glasses before joining him on the couch. She hands the decanter to him as she holds the glasses so he can pour, which he does.

 

Placing the decanter on the side table once their glasses are filled halfway, Rip takes one of the glasses from Sara.

 

“Here’s to another successful mission.”

 

They tap their glasses together then take a sip.

 

Rip happens to look out onto the bridge and spots Ray crossing the room at the same time as Ray notices who is in the room with Rip.

 

Ray grins before walking quickly away.

 

“He’s bloody ridiculous,” Rip mutters under his breath.

 

“Who is ridiculous?” asks Sara.

 

“Dr. Palmer.”

 

Sara grins before taking another sip.

 

“Of course, he is. What did he do this time?”

 

“He’s just making something out of nothing.”

 

Rip sips his drink, hoping his blood pressure doesn’t rise because of Dr. Palmer’s antics.

 

Sara laughs as she watches him.

 

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with your feelings for me, would it?”

 

Rip chokes on his drink as he looks at her.

 

Sara smirks behind the rim of her glass as she waits for him to gather himself.

 

“Wha-what do you mean? Did Dr. Palmer put you up to this?”

 

Shaking her head, she places her glass down on the table then moves closer to Rip.

 

“The staring thing kinda gives you away. You’re really not as subtle as you think you are.”

 

Rip looks down at his legs.

 

“It’s kinda cute.”

 

She reaches out with her hand then cups his jaw with her hand before making him look at her. There is only a moment or two where they stare at each other before she closes the distance between them, kissing him firmly on the lips for a few moments then pulls away.

 

Rip touches his lips with his fingertips as he stares at her.

 

“Just so we’re clear, I love you too.”


End file.
